This invention relates to paperboard display cartons of the type used to package items such as bacon, and which have a partially detachable inspection flap or viewing panel which permits inspection of a portion of the contents of the package without destroying the overall integrity of the package.
This invention relates to an improvement in a display carton of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,315 wherein an inspection flap is provided to permit one to view the contents of the package which are not otherwise exposed, such as in a package for slices of bacon. The improvement resides in the provision of means for positively locking the inspection flap in a closed position after it has been initially opened.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide in a carton of the type described, a partially detachable viewing panel section having positive interlocking means with other portions of the carton to maintain the viewing panel section in a closed position after it has been initially opened.
Another object of the invention is the provision, in a carton of the type described, of means for preventing the accidental tearing of a portion of the carton beyond the weakened lines which permit partial detachment of a portion of the carton.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from an examination of the following description and drawings.